The present invention relates to a heating body.
Heating bodies usually comprise a body element through which a fluid flows, in particular flat body elements. These body elements can be hot plates, or also flat rectangular heating rods, tubes, and the like. A fluid circulating in this body element distributes the heat as evenly as possible over the entire surface.
It has also been known to design electric heating bodies in such a way that the fluid is heated by an electric heating rod; another known method is to heat corresponding surfaces through which a fluid flows with electric energy directly from outside.
The state of the art has shown that such heating bodies have one disadvantage, which is that excessive surface temperatures can occur in certain spots. This can even lead to slight burns, which is why this is prohibited in many states.
Starting from this state of the art, the main object underlying the present invention is to provide a heating body where the occurrence of excessive surface temperatures in certain spots or in large areas is avoided.